Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released very soon and made by Fisher-Price. The motto for this new range of toys is "Collect them, play with them, have fun!". Vehicles Classic Vehicles This theme features vehicles in their regular looks. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Toto #Speed #Shine #Toni #Iratcha #Rubby #Kinder #Pat #Alice #Frank #Air #Big #Billy #Poco #Chris #Max #Squishy #Miss Teach #Reo #Met #Tramy #Sky #Carry #Bongbong #Oli #Small #Tiny #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Rex #Hi-Speed Train #Miss Magician #Grandma Car #Bully #Woolly #Quick #Noah #Ace #Queen Jules #Bella #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Toy White Forklift #Toy Yellow Forklift #Star Tayo #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Tires #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Firebird #Bluey #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Gerrald #Cecily #Georges #Lifty #Crani #Guffy #Wheelie #Gary #Jerry #Teresa #Katy #Baja #Toy Blue Car #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Rani #Sani #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr. Omnibus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Betsy #Larry Classic Humans This theme features Human characters in their regular looks. #Hana #Rookie #Duri #Jinnie #Jimmy #Jenny #Joey #Fireball #Princess Ray #Asura Classic Animals This theme features Animal characters in their regular looks. #Blacky #Mr.Whiskers #Chip #Tweet #Porkie #Pickles #Batty #Snaily #Goldie #Leo #Ribbit Core Moments This theme features characters with moments from old episodes, movies and other stories. #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sand Covered Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and "Day Off" Rubby (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) #Damaged Blow, Damaged Tory and Damaged Mellow (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Space Rocket Tayo, Space Rocket Rogi, Space Rocket Lani and Space Rocket Gani (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Ride-On Tayo, Doll Hana and Robot Duri (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Ace (from The Tayo Movie: Mission: Ace) #Damaged Bella (from The Tayo Movie: Mission Ace) #Tired Lani, Tired Tayo, Tired Gani and Tired Rogi (from I Can't Sleep) #Determined Tayo and Exhausted Gani (from Gani Is Sick) #Shiny Tires Tayo (from I Want New Tires) #Muddled Big (from I'll Help You, Big) #Daredevil Rogi (from Daredevil Rogi) #Transforming Tayo (from Tiny Tayo) #Union Jack Tayo, Big Ben Rogi, Houses of Parliament Lani and London Eye Gani (from A Trip to London) #Blushing Tayo and Blushing Lani (from The Relationship) #Detective Rogi (from Rogi the Detective!) #Bow Tie Lani (from The Relationship) #Monster Lani, Frightened Tayo, Frightened Rogi,Frightned Gani, and Frightened Peanut (from Lani's Outrage) #Red Team Gani and Blue Team Tayo (from Which Team?) #Dr.Gani,Nurse Lani and Peanut (from Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani) #Gas Pump Gani (from Gas Time Gani) #Speed "In Love" (from I Want To Be Your Friend) #Clover Tayo (from Tayo's Space Adventure) #Dirty Tayo (from Tayo Gets Lost) #Tayo with "Dripping Fuel Tank" (from Tayo's Fuel Leak) Genderbent Vehicles This theme features characters painted as their opposite genders. #Female Tayo #Female Rogi #Male Lani #Female Gani #Female Citu #Female Peanut #Male Heart #Male Nuri #Female Pat #Male Alice #Female Frank #Female Air #Female Toto #Female Speed #Female Shine #Male Toni #Female Iratcha #Female Big #Female Rubby #Female Kinder #Male Miss Teach #Female Max #Female Poco #Female Chris #Female Billy #Female Squishy #Others Coming Soon! Genderbent Humans This theme features characters painted as their opposite genders. #Male Hana #Female Rookie #More Coming Soon! Five Nights at Freddy's (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Rookie as The Night Gaurd/Mike Schmidt #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie #Lani as Chica #Gani as Foxy #Peanut as Golden Freddy #Speed as Toy Freddy #Shine as Toy Bonnie #Heart as Toy Chica #Cecily as Mangle #Cooku as Balloon Boy/BB #Nana as JJ #Kinder as The Puppet/Marionette #Frank as Withered Bonnie #Alice as Withered Chica #Pat as Withered Freddy #Air as Withered Foxy #Citu as Withered Golden Freddy #Toto as Springtrap #Nuri as Phantom Chica #Billy as Phantom Freddy #Poco as Phantom Foxy #Toni as Phantom Mangle #Rubby as Phantom Balloon Boy/Phantom BB #Iratcha as The Phantom Puppet/The Phantom Marionette #Joey as The Purple Guy #Bubba as Shadow Freddy #Wondie as Shadow Bonnie/RWQFSFASXC #Duri as The Crying Child #Ace as Fredbear #Reo as Spring Bonnie #Tayo as Nightmare Freddy #Rogi as Nightmare Bonnie #Lani as Nightmare Chica #Gani as Nightmare Foxy #Ace as Nightmare Fredbear #Tory as Plushtrap #Rex as Nightmare #Frank as Jack O Bonnie #Alice as Jack O Chica #Cecily as Nightmare Mangle #Cooku as Nightmare Balloon Boy/Nightmare BB #Toto as NightMarionne #Hana as Mr.Aftons Daughter #Heart as Baby #Bongbong as Bidybab #Miss Teach as Ballora #Tramy as Minirena #Peanut as Funtime Freddy #Kinder as Funtime Foxy #Sky as Ennard Steven Universe This theme features characters painted like as Steven Universe characters. #Peanut as Steven #Female Gani as Garnet #Female Rogi as Amethyst #Lani as Pearl #Female Mellow as Lapis Lazuli #Female Tory as Peridot #Female Blow as Jasper #Queen Jules as Yellow Diamond #Bella as Blue Diamond #Miss Teach as Rose Quartz #Citu as Greg #Nuri as Connie #Leo as Lion #Speed as Lars #Heart as Sadie #Nuri as Ruby #Tramy as Sapphire Thomas & Friends This theme features characters painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #Rogi as Percy #Tory as James #Reo as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gani as Edward #Pat as Toby #Lani as Emily #Rookie as The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt #Rex as Spencer #Nuri as Rosie #Rubby as Whiff #Met as Stanley #Gerrald as Diesel #Toni as Mavis #Woolly as Salty #Sky as Cranky #Air as Harold #Peanut as Bertie #Tramy as Henrietta #Rani as Annie #Sani as Clarabel #Bongbong as Bill #Oli as Ben #Toto as Duck #Speed as Donald #Shine as Douglas #Blow as Oliver (Engine) #Mellow as Toad #Bella as Daisy #Hana as Lady Hatt #Bully's Minion #1 as Iron Arry #Bully's Minion #2 as Iron Bert #Bully as Diesel 10 #Bubba as Skarloey #Wondie as Rheneas #Citu as Sir Handel #Peanut as Peter Sam #Tayo as Rusty #Rogi as Duncan #Gani as Freddie #Rookie as The Thin Controller/Mr.Percival #Billy as Jack #Poco as Alfie #Chris as Oliver (Excavator) #Max as Max #Squishy as Monty #Crani as Rocky #Toy White Forklift as Victor #Toy Yellow Forklift as Kevin #Kinder as Charlie #Met as Hiro #Tory as Bash #Mellow as Dash #Blow as Ferdinand #Iratcha as Scruff #Toto as Butch #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Toy White Forklift as Den #Toy Yellow Forklift as Dart #Woolly as Paxton #Cooku as Connor #Nana as Caitlin #Ace as The Flying Scotsman #Reo as Shooting Star Gordon #Tayo as Streamlined Thomas #Lani as Streamlined Emily Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Hana as Jin #Kinder as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Toto as Spooky #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Citu as Mr. Whooper #Bubba as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Rogi as Rody #Gani as Beny #Male Nuri as Cap #Male Toni as Posty #Big as Terry #Hauli as See See #Sailor as Marine #Mighty as Titan #Ace as Mark #Reo as Bucky Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Nuri as Sage #Heart as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale (US only) This theme features vehicles painted like Undertale characters. #Duri as Frisk #Jinnie as Chara #Tory as Flowey #Miss Teach as Toriel #Tayo as Sans #Peanut as Papyrus #Female Poco as Undyne #Tramy as Alphys #Rex as Mettaton #Reo as Mettaton EX #Citu as Asgore #Bully as Omega Flowey #Woolly as Asriel #Gerrald as Asriel Dreamurr #Bully as Asriel the Absoloute God of Hyperdeath #Female Poco as Undyne the Undying #Ace as Mettaton Neo #Tayo as Glowing Eye Sans #Woolly as Monster Kid #Gani as Napstablook #Rogi as Mad Dummy #Lani as Muffet #Billy as Grillby #Bubba as Gerson #Rani as Bratty #Sani as Catty #Iratcha as Burgerpants #Ice Cream Truck as The Nice Cream Guy #Mellow as Onionsan #Nana as Temmie #Cooku as The Annoying Dog #Toto as Lesser Dog #Air as Greater Dog #Pat as Doggo #Frank as Dogamy #Alice as Dogaressa #Shine as Royal Gaurd 01 #Speed as Royal Gaurd 02 #Max as Glyde #Chris as So Sorry #Wondie as W.D Gaster Super Wings (US & Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Super Wings characters. #Tayo as Jett #Lani as Dizzy #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Cecily as Mira #Windy as Bello #Bubba as Grand Albert #Ace as Chase #Amy as Astra #Iratcha as Todd #Speed as Flip #Rookie as Jimbo #Hana as Sky #Big as Bigwing #Peanut as Roy #Male Toni as Tom #Male Nuri as Sammy Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters are painted like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Tayo as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Hana as Gabby #Gerrald as Crusher #Peanut as Pickle #Rogi as Darington #Toto as Zeg #Shine as Stripes #Nana as Starla #Citu as Bump Bumperman Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Tayo as Roary #Rogi as Maxi #Lani as Cici #Gani as Tin Top #Male Nuri as Drifter #Male Hana as Big Chris #Toto as Plugger #Joey as Farmer Green #Peanut as Flat Bed/FB #Princess Ray as Marsha #Noah as Zippee #Rookie as PC Pete #Pat as Nick #Fireball as Mr.Carburettor #Air as Hellie #Princess Ray as Mama Mia #Rex as James #Bubba as Rusty #Big as Loada #Cecily as Breeze #Reo as Conrod #Speed as Flash #Iratcha as Molecom #Pickles as Dinkie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic This theme features vehicles painted like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters. #Nuri as Twilight Sparkle #Lani as Rarity #Female Rogi as Rainbow Dash #Tramy as Fluttershy #Nana as Applejack #Female Tayo as Pinkie Pie #Peanut as Spike #Queen Jules as Princess Celestia #Bella as Princess Luna #Heart as Princess Cadance #Reo as Shining Armor #Gerrald as Discord #Miss Teach as Cheerilee #Noah as Derpy Hooves #Grandma Car as Granny Smith #Champ as Big Mclntosh #Female Blow as Apple Bloom #Female Tory as Scootaloo #Female Mellow as Sweetie Belle #Toni as DJ Pon-3 Mr. Men & Little Miss (UK & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Iratcha as Mr. Bump #Rogi as Mr.Messy #Frank as Mr. Tall #Citu as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr. Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Peanut as Mr. Tickle #Gani as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Big as Mr.Nosey #Nuri as Little Miss Bossy #Tramy as Little Miss Whoops #Miss Magician as Little Miss Magic #Toni as Little Miss Splendid #Cecily as Little Miss Daredevil SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles painted like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants #Tayo as Patrick Star #Citu as Squidward Tentacles #Bubba as Eugene Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Snaily as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Frank as Larry #Lani as Pearl Krabs #Fireball as Mermaid Man #Joey as Barnacle Boy #Alice as Karen #Rogi as The Flying Dutchman #Peanut as Karate SpongeBob Adventure Time This theme features vehicles painted like Adventure Time characters. #Tayo as Finn #Rogi as Jake #Citu as Ice King #Heart as Princess Bubblegum #Nuri as Marceline #Peanut as Beemo/BMO #Tramy as Lady Rainicorn Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. #Tayo as Tom #Rogi as Ben #Lani as Angela #Gani as Hank #Peanut as Ginger #Tory as Pierre #Bella as Gina #Blow as Larry Rescue Vechicles This theme features characters painted like Rescue Vechicles. #Police Car Tayo #Fire Truck Rogi #Ambulance Lani #Helicopter Gani Racers This theme features vehicles painted like racing cars. #Turbocharged Tayo #Neon Racer Rogi #Stock Car Lani #Dragster Gani #Open-Wheeled Citu #N20 Peanut #Supercharged Heart #Racing Truck Toto #Lightning Speed #Flaming Shine #Hot Rod Ace #Sparking Bongbong Construction This theme features vehicles painted like construction vehicles. #Bulldozer Tayo #Excavator Rogi #Concrete Mixer Lani #Dump Truck Gani #Steam Roller Citu #Crane Peanut #Front Loader Heart #Cherry Picker Toto #Digger Speed #Forklift Bella Off-Road This theme features vehicles painted like off-road vehicles. #Pick-Up Truck Tayo #Dune Buggy Rogi #Quad Bike Lani #Rally Racer Gani #Monster Truck Citu Railway This theme features characters dressed up as things that relate with railways. #Subway Train Tayo #Tender Engine Rogi #Steam Engine Lani #Bullet Train Gani #Tram Engine Citu #Passenger Train Peanut #Diesel Engine Heart JCB This theme features vehicles painted like JCB characters. #Tayo as Joey #Citu as Doug #Rogi as Larry #Chris as Marty #The Hi-Speed Train as Max #Poco as Elvis #Lani as Roxy #Sky as Charlie #Frank as Frankie #Ractor as Freddie #Squishy as Rex #Toto as Rocco #Billy as Lenny #Peanut as Dan #Max as Dexter Bob the Builder This theme features characters painted like Bob the Builder characters. #Rookie as Bob #Hana as Wendy #Duri as Leo #Rogi as Scoop #Tayo as Muck #Gani as Lofty #Lani as Dizzy #Squishy as Roley #Sky as Tiny #Big as Two-Tonne #Peanut as Shifter #Larry as Tread #Poco as Stretch #Billy as Ace #Max as Thud #Jimmy as Crunch Annoying Orange This theme features vehicles painted like Annoying Orange characters. #Tayo as Orange #Citu as Pear #Peanut as Marshmallow #Gani as Midget Apple/Little Apple #Lani as Passion Fruit #Rogi as Grapefruit #Bubba as Grandpa Lemon #Iratcha as Squash Mickey Mouse & Friends This theme features characters painted like Mickey Mouse & Friends characters. #Tayo as Mickey Mouse #Lani as Minnie Mouse #Rogi as Donald Duck #Nuri as Daisy Duck #Peanut as Goofy #Blacky as Pluto #Bully as Pete #Nana as Clarabel Cow #Toto as Horace Horsecollar #Shine as Chip #Speed as Dale #Bubba as Scrooge McDuck #Wondie as Ludwig Von Drake #Blow as Huey #Tory as Dewey #Mellow as Louie #Cooku as Max Goof #Gerrald as Mortimer Mouse #Reo as Jose Carioca #Ace as Panchito Pistoles #Gani as Oswald The Lucky Rabbit #Cecily as Ortensia Winnie-the-Pooh This theme features characters painted like Winnie-the-Pooh characters. #Tayo as Pooh #Male Lani as Piglet #Rogi as Tigger #Gani as Eeyore #Citu as Rabbit #Bubba as Owl #Miss Teach as Kanga #Peanut as Roo #Duri as Christopher Robin Cars This theme features characters painted like Cars characters. #Tayo as Lighting McQueen #Peanut as Mater #Lani as Sally #Nuri as Cruz Ramirez #Wondie as Doc Hudson #Bubba as Sarge #Citu as Fillmore #Speed as Chick Hicks #Gani as The King #Rogi as Francesco Bernoulli #Reo as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Heart as Holley Shiftwell #Shine as Jackson Storm #Toto as Ivan #Cecily as Carla Veloso Inside Out This theme features characters painted like Inside Out characters. #Lani as Joy #Tramy as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Bella as Disgust #Gani as Fear #Peanut as Bing-Bong Big Hero 6 This theme features characters painted like Big Hero 6 characters. #Duri as Hiro #Ace as Baymax #Rookie as Tadashi Monsters Inc. This theme features characters painted like Monsters Inc. characters. #Tayo as Mike Wazowski #Rogi as James P. Sullivan Stars This theme features vehicles with stamps of stars on their sides. #Tayo #Speed #Frank #Air #Billy #Chris #Bongbong #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Reo #Rex #Mellow Hearts This theme features vechicles with stamps of a heart on their sides. #Lani #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Alice #Kinder #Small #Tramy #Bella #Windy Lightening Bolts This theme features vechicles with stamps of lightening bolts on their sides. #Rogi #Shine #Toni #Cecily #Poco #Max #Squishy #Oli #Ace #Tory Quarter Moons This theme features vechicles with stamps of a quarter moon on their sides. #Gani #Citu #Pat #Toto #Rubby #Miss Teach #Big #Carry #Tiny #Rubby #Bubba #Wondie #Sky #Ractor #Iratcha #Blow Make-Up This theme features female vehicles with make-up on their faces. #Lani #Heart #Nuri #Toni #Alice #Tramy #Cecily #Nana Limited Edition Also known as Special, this theme features vehicles with special paint jobs. #Gold Tayo #Silver Rogi #Bronze Lani #Platium Gani #Metal Citu #Steel Peanut #Glittery Heart #Glow in the Dark Nuri #Transparent Toni #Ruby Tory #Saphire Blow #Emerald Mellow #Crystal Pat #Diamond Frank #Pearl Alice #Neon Betsy #Sparkling Shine #Metallic Speed #Shiny Bella #Clear Metallic Tramy Fireflies This theme features vehicles with stamps of fireflies on their sides, possibly inspired by the episode Nana's Invitation. #Gani #Nana #Rex #Cooku #Mellow #Tayo #Blow #Lani #Rogi #Tramy #Larry Animaniacs This theme features characters painted like Animaniacs characters. #Rogi as Yakko Warner #Tayo as Wakko Warner #Lani as Dot Warner #Bully as Brain #Woolly s Pinky #Bella as Slappy the Squirrel #Peanut as Skippy the Squirrel #Mellow as Squit #Tory as Pesto #Blow as Bobby #Nuri as Rita #Iratcha as Runt #Blacky as Buttons #Female Bongbong as Mindy #Citu as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff #Hana as Hello Nurse #Rookie as Ralph the Gaurd #Bubba as Thaddeus Plotz/Mr.Plotz #Heart as Minerva Mink Chuggington This theme features characters painted like Chuggington characters. #Tayo as Wilson #Gani as Brewster #Lani as Koko #Tayo as Chug Patrol Wilson #Gani as Chuggineer Brewster #Lani as Chug-A-Sonic Koko #Hana as Vee #Citu as Dunbar #Bubba as Old Puffer Pete #Alice as Calley #Toto as Hodge #Tramy as Zephie #Rogi as Emery #Big as Harrison #Met as Chatsworth #Grandma Car as Olwin #Ractor as Irving #Windy as Mtambo #Ice Cream Truck as Frostini #Ace as Action Chugger #Reo as Speedy McAllister #Cooku as Hoot #Nana as Toot #Female Bongbong as Piper #Crani as Skylar #Carry as Decka #Frank as Jackman #Air as Asher #Billy as Zack #Poco as Fletch #Miss Teach as Tyne #The Hi-Speed Train as Hanzo #Nuri as Payce #Lifty as Cormac Chuck & Friends This theme features characters painted like Chuck & Friends characters. #Tayo as Chuck #Toto as Handy #Gani as Boomer #Rogi as Rowdy #Shine as Soku #Cooku as Biggs #Iratcha as Digger #Speed as Flip #Lani as Chassie Colours This theme features characters painted as the 7 colours of the rainbow. All of these vehicles will also be included in the die-cast pack "Rainbow Wonder". #Red Tayo #Orange Gani #Yellow Rogi #Green Lani #Blue Citu #Indigo Heart #Violet Peanut PAW Patrol This theme features characters painted like PAW Patrol characters. #Duri as Ryder #Toto as Chase #Tayo as Marshall #Peanut as Rubble #Lani as Skye #Gani as Rocky #Rogi as Zuma #Nuri as Everest #? as Tracker Inanimate Insanity This theme features characters painted like Inanimate Insanity characters. #Citu as Mephone #Met as MePad #Woolly as Toilet #Tayo as Baseball #Rogi as Nickel #Tramy as Suitcase #Peanut as Balloon #Nana as Lightbulb #Cooku as Paintbrush #Rani as Pepper #Sani as Salt #Gani as OJ #Kinder as Paper #Lani as Marshmallow #Toni as Apple Lights & Sounds This theme features vehicles that have a talking and light-up feature whenever the button is pressed. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart Angry Birds This theme features characters painted like Angry Birds characters. #Tayo as Red #Speed as Chuck #Rogi as Bomb #Lani as Matilda #Blow as The Blues #1 #Mellow as The Blues #2 #Tory as The Blues #3 #Big as Terence #Gani as Hal #Peanut as Bubbles #Heart as Stella #Toni as Poppy #Bongbong as Luca #Nuri as Dahlia #Tramy as Willow #Queen Jules as The Bad Princess #Bella as Gale #Bully's Minion #1 as Minion Pig #Bully as King Pig #Woolly as Ross #Cecily as Silver #Met as The Mighty Eagle Ed, Edd n Eddy (US & Canada only) This theme features characters painted like Ed,Edd N Eddy characters. #Tayo as Ed #Gani as Edd/Double D #Rogi as Eddy #Lani as May Kanker #Cecily as Marie Kanker #Nuri as Lee Kanker #Iratcha as Plank #Speed as Johnny #Shine as Kevin #Toto as Rolf #Toni as Nazz #Heart as Sarah #Peanut as Jimmy #Gerrald as Eddy's Older Brother Teletubbies This theme features characters painted like Teletubbies characters. #Gani as Tinky-Winky #Rogi as Dipsy #Lani as Laa-Laa #Tramy as Po Pac-Man This theme features characters painted like Pac-Man characters. #Frank as Pac-Man #Alice as Ms. Pac-Man #Rogi as Blinky #Lani as Pinky #Tayo as Inky #Gani as Clyde Minions This theme features male characters painted as Minions characters. #Citu as Kevin #Peanut as Bob #Rogi as Stuart #Tayo as Dave #Gani as Jerry #Toto as Tim The Loud House This theme features characters painted like Loud House characters. #Tayo as Lincoln Loud #Gani as Clyde McBride #Queen Jules as Lori Loud #Lani as Leni Loud #Toni as Luna Loud #Nana as Luan Loud #Cecily as Lynn Loud Jr. #Tramy as Lucy Loud #Rani as Lola Loud #Sani as Lana Loud #Nuri as Lisa Loud #Female Bongbong as Lily Loud #Citu as Mr.Loud/Lynn Loud Sr. #Carry as Mrs.Loud/Rita Loud #Blacky as Charles #Mr.Whiskers as Cliff #Chip as Geo #Tweet as Walt #Bella as Ronnie Anne Santiago #Toto as Bobby Santiago #Miss Teach as Mrs.Johnson #Cooku as Liam #Iratcha as Zach #Rogi as Rusty Spokes #Peanut as Rocky Spokes #Shine as Flat Tire #Speed as Papa Wheelie Gravity Falls This theme features characters painted like Gravity Falls characters. #Gani as Dipper Pines #Lani as Mabel Pines #Bubba as Stan Pines #Chris as Soos #Cecily as Wendy #Porkie as Waddles #Woolly as Lil Gideon #Bully as Bill Cipher #Wondie as Ford Pines Battle for Dream Island This theme features characters painted like BFDI characters, and it is unknown which characters will be available #Citu as The Speaker Box #Big as Spongy #Bongbong as Rocky #Bella as Golf Ball #Gani as Tennis Ball #Max as Snowball #Chris as Blocky #Billy as Eraser #Poco as Pen #Rani as Pencil #Sani as Match #Nana as Bubble #Tramy as Ice Cube #Nuri as Book #Heart as Ruby #Lani as Leafy #Tayo as Firey #Speed as Coiny #Shine as Nickel #Cooku as Bomby #Peanut as Yellow Face #Rogi as Gelatin #Toto as Fries #Rubby as Woody #Noah as Teardrop #Queen Jules as Flower #Toni as Pin #Iratcha as David #Others Coming Soon! Rugrats This theme features characters painted like Rugrats characters. #Tayo as Tommy Pickles #Gani as Chuckie Finster #Cooku as Phil Deville #Nana as Lil Deville #Queen Jules as Angelica Pickles #Heart as Susie Carmichael #Bongbong as Dil Pickles #Lani as Kimi Finster #Blacky as Spike #Fireball as Reptar #Bella as Cynthia Doug This theme features characters painted like Doug characters. #Tayo as Doug Funnie #Rogi as Skeeter Valentine #Lani as Patti Mayonaise #Speed as Roger Klotz #Blacky as Porkchop #Nuri as Beebe Bluff Rocko's Modern Life This theme features characters painted like Rocko's Modern Life characters. #Tayo as Rocko #Blacky as Spunky #Rogi as Heffer Wolfe #Gani as Filburt Turtle #Gerrald as Ed Bighead #Carry as Bev Bighead Aaahh!!! Real Monsters This theme features characters painted like Aaahh!!! real monsters characters. #Tayo as Ickis #Lani as Oblina #Gani as Krumm #Bully as The Gromble Hey Arnold! This theme features characters painted like Hey Arnold! character. #Gani as Arnold P. Shortman #Toto as Gerald M. Johanssen #Cecily as Helga G. Pataki #Tramy as Phoebe Heyerdahl #Bubba as Grandpa Phil #Grandma Car as Grandma Gertie #Rogi as Harold Berman #Speed as Stinky Peterson #Shine as Sid #Iratcha as Eugene Horowitz #Bella as Rhonda W. Lloyd #Lani as Lila Sawyer #Queen Jules as Big Patty #Poco as Ernie Potts #Chris as Oscar Kokoshka Angry Beavers This theme features characters painted like Angry Beavers characters. #Tayo as Dagget #Rogi as Norbert CatDog This theme features characters painted like CatDog characters. #Citu as Cat #Peanut as Dog #Tory as Winslow Minecraft:Story Mode This theme features characters painted Minecraft:Story Mode characters. #Tayo as Jesse (male) #Lani as Jesse (female) #Porkie as Reuben #Rogi as Axel #Nuri as Olivia #Cecily as Petra #Shine as Lukas Super Mario Bros This theme features characters painted like Super Mario Bros characters. #Tayo as Mario #Rogi as Luigi #Lani as Princess Peach #Nuri as Princess Daisy #Gani as Toad #Peanut as Yoshi #Cecily as Toadette #Tramy as Birdo #Bubba as Toadsworth #Speed as Wario #Shine as Waluigi #Chris as Donkey Kong #Bully as Bowser #Woolly as Bowser jr. #Alice as Rosalina Pokémon This theme features characters painted Pokémon characters. #Duri as Ash #Tayo as Pikachu #Rogi as Squirtle #Lani as Chikorita #Gani as Bulbasaur #Citu as Venusaur #Peanut as Marill #Heart as Jigglypuff #Hana as Nurse Joy #Rubby as Eevee #Toto as Vaporeon #Speed as Flareon #Shine as Jolteon #Toni as Umbreon #Nuri as Espeon #Iratcha as Psyduck #Bongbong as Pichu #Bully as Gengar #Woolly as Gastly #Frank as Blastoise #Alice as Chansey #Ace as Charizard #More Coming Soon! Pororo The Little Penguin (Korea only) This theme features characters painted like Pororo The Little Penguin characters. #Tayo as Pororo #Bongbong as Crong #Lani as Petty #Tramy as Loopy #Rogi as Eddy #Gani as Poby #Peanut as Harry DC Super Friends This theme features characters painted like DC Super Heroes. #Frank as Superman #Alice as Wonder Woman #Pat as Batman #Toto as Robin #Bully as Joker #Queen Jules as Harley Quinn #Gerrald as Penguin #Reo as The Flash #Speed as Kid Flash #Ace as Green Lantern Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles This theme features characters painted like TMNT characters. #Tayo as Leonardo #Gani as Donatello #Rogi as Ralphael #Peanut as Michelangelo #Citu as Master Splinter #Bully as Shredder #Hana as April O' Neill #Rookie as Casey Jones Bendy And the Ink Machine This theme features characters painted like Bendy And the Ink Machine characters. #Tory as Bendy #Blow as Boris The Wolf #Bella as Alice The Angel Regular Show This theme features characters painted like Regular Show characters. #Tayo as Mordecai #Rogi as Rigby #Citu as Benson #Peanut as Pops #Big as Skips #Speed as Muscle Man #Shine as High Five Ghost Miraculous This theme features characters painted like Miraculous characters. # Hana as Marinette Dupain Cheng/Ladybug # Rookie as Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir # Lani as Tikki # Rogi as Plagg The Amazing World Of Gumball This theme features characters painted like The Amazing World Of Gumball characters. #Tayo as Gumball #Peanut as Darwin #Nuri as Anais #Alice as Nicole #Citu as Richard #Lani as Penny #Toni as Carrie #Speed as Tobias #Toto as Bobert #Rogi as Banana Joe #Heart as Masami #Gani as Alan #Cecily as Carmen #Big as Hector #Queen Jules as Tina #Bella as Jamie #Rubby as Anton #Cooku as Idaho #Nana as Sarah #Kinder as Leslie #Tramy as Teri #Iratcha as Clayton #Tory as Ocho #Mellow as Juke #Rani as Sussie #Sani as Molly #Bully as Rob #Woolly as William Gaurdians of the Galaxy This theme features characters painted like Gaurdians of the Galaxy characters. #Tayo as Peter Quill/Star Lord #Lani as Gamora #Rogi as Drax the Destroyer #Gani as Groot #Bongbong as Baby Groot #Tory as Rocket Spacetoon Edition This theme features characters painted like Spacetoon. #Adventure Rogi #Zumorroda Lani #Comedy Tayo #Action Fireball #Abjad Gani #Bonbon Bongbong Poseable Dolls #Hana #Rookie #Duri #Jinnie #Jenny #Jimmy #Joey #Fireball #Princess Ray #Asura Star Wars This theme features characters painted like Star Wars characters. #Tayo as Luke Skywalker #Cecily as Princess Leia #Rogi as Han Solo #Toto as Chewbacca #Gani as C-3PO #Peanut as R2-D2 #Citu as Obi-Wan-Kenobi #Bubba as Yoda #Gerrald as Darth Vader DuckTales 2017 This theme features characters painted like DuckTales characters the 2017 version. #Bubba as Scrooge McDuck #Citu as Donald Duck #Gani as Huey #Rogi as Dewey #Tayo as Louie #Lani as Webby #Alice as Mrs.Beakley #Air as Launchpad McQuack Over The Garden Wall This theme features characters painted like Over The Garden Wall characters. #Gani as Wirt #Peanut as Greg #Nuri as Beatrice #Ribbit as Greg's Frog #Bully as The Beast #Bubba as The Woodsman Fanboy & Chum Chum This theme features characters painted like Fanboy & Chum Chum characters. #Tayo as Fanboy #Peanut as Chum Chum #Rogi as Kyle #Lani as Yo #Gani as Oz #Citu as Lenny #Gerrald as Boog Uncle Grandpa This theme features characters painted like Uncle Grandpa characters. #Tayo as Uncle Grandpa #Peanut as Belly Bag #Citu as Mr.Gus #Rogi as Pizza Steve Clarence This r theme features characters painted like Clarence characters. #Tayo as Clarence #Rogi as Sumo #Gani as Jeff Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack Playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack Playset #Lani's Lovely Roads Playset #Gani's Great Roads Playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Peanut's Perky Mountain Playset #Heart's Happy Highway #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset # Toto's Timing Obstacle Course playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Trailer playset #Frank's Firefightin' Rescue playset #Nana's Nice Countryside Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Apple Harvest Bonanza Playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Site Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' Playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' Playset #Chris' Construction Course Playset #Toni's Traffic Yard Playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Parkin' Lot Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Motorised Playset #Race Chase Playset (includes Ride-On Tayo) Robocar Poli (US & Korea only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Big as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Super Wings (US & Korea only) #Jett's Hangar Playset (includes Tayo as Jett) #Donnie's Workshop Hangar Playset (includes Gani as Donnie) #World Airport Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Lani as Dizzy,Gani as Donnie,Rogi as Jerome, Rookie as Jimbo, Big as Bigwing and Peanut as Roy) #Dizzy's Hangar Playset (Includes Lani as Dizzy) #Jerome's Hangar Playset (Includes Rogi as Jerome) #Runway Racing Motorized Playset (includes Tayo as Jett, Pat as Paul,Cecily, as Mira, Windy as Bello, Bubba as Grand Albert) #Warehouse Playset (includes Rookie as Jimbo, Male Toni as Tom an Kinder as Sammy) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas,Peanut as Percy & Rogi as James) #Knapford Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Kinder as Bertie) #Misty Island Race Motorised Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Tory as Bash, Mellow as Dash and Blow as Ferdinand) #Tunnel Trouble Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, Air as Harold and Toto as Duck) #Hard at Work Brendam Docks Playset (includes Sky as Cranky, Tayo as Thomas, Woolly as Salty and Peanut as Percy) Bob the Builder #Sort n' Go Playset (includes Peanut as Shifter, Rogi as Scoop and Billy as Ace) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Iratcha as Patrick Star & Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Krusty Krab Motorised Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants, Citu as Squidward & Bubba as Eugene Krabs/Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Rhythm Motorised Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Bubba as Eugene Krabs/Mr. Krabs) # New Kelp City Motorised Playset (includes Peanut as SpongeBob SquarePants ,Citu as Squidward Tentacles & Nana as Sandy Cheeks) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic # Bridge Jump Playset (includes Lani as Rarity,Bongbong as Spike) # Ponyville Racetrack Motorised Playset (includes Female Rogi as Rainbow Dash and Nuri as Twilight Sparkle) # Farmyard Playset (includes Female Gani as Applejack and Champ as Big MacIntosh) # Statue Derby Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkle, ,Bongbong as Spike and Atsuko as Princess Luna) # Fashion Parade Playset (includes Nuri as Twilight Sparkles Bongbong,as Spike and Lani as Rarity) JCB # Bridge Build Playset (includes Tayo as Joey ,Chris as Marty and Citu as Doug) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Peanut #Heart #Nuri #Turi #Toto #Speed #Shine #Toni #Kinder #Rubby #Iratcha #Big #Miss Teach #Frank #Alice #Air #Pat #Max #Chris #Poco #Squishy #Billy #Carry #Bongbong #Tiny #Small #Andy #Nana #Cooku #Champ #Ractor #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Bella #Ace #Reo #Tramy #Betsy #Porter #Spinny #Trix #Larry Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack Playset #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset #Tramy and Sky's Charge n' Race Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Roley *Gerrald *Rani *Sani Trivia *Peanut as Percy's prototype features black eyes instead of green ones. *Lani's prototypes shared the same mould as Gani. *The vehicles have one-way magnets (similar to that on the Thomas Take-n-Play and Wooden Railway range). Gallery TakeNPlayLightsAndSoundsTayo.jpg|Lights & Sounds Tayo TakeNPlayHalfMoonGani.jpg|Quarter Moon Gani TakeNPlayTayo.jpg|Tayo Nuri as Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Nuri as Twilight Sparkle Lani as Rarity.jpg|Lani as Rarity Peanut as Spike.jpg|Peanut as Spike TayoasThomas.jpg|Tayo as Thomas RogiasPercy.jpg|Rogi as Percy ToryasJames.jpg|Tory as James ReoasGordon.jpg|Reo as Gordon CituasHenry.jpg|Citu as Henry GaniasEdward.jpg|Gani as Edward PatasToby.jpg||Pat as Toby LaniasEmily.jpg|Lani as Emily TayoasRoary.jpg|Tayo as Roary RogiasMaxi.jpg|Rogi as Maxi LaniasCici.jpg|Lani as Cici CollectNPlayGaniasTinTop.jpg|Gani as Tin Top MaleNuriasDrifter.jpg|Male Nuri as Drifter Category:Toys Category:Diecast Trains/Cars/Other Vehicles